Sweetest of Deserts
by Day-Week
Summary: Shadow came back from a stressful G.U.N mission and he's stuck doing reports for his teams next meeting. Working through his lunch to complete the files yet again. His pink girlfriend decides to deliver him lunch up front. What the ebony male doesn't know, is that Amy is bringing more than just food to him. He's about to get a sweet desert that most crave in an office scenery.


I made another one shot to stretch my creativity. I was taking a short break off on my longer literatures and came up with this little smut scene. Though I was thinking of making this into a full story but decline that thought. I wanted to get some dirty smut to refuel my batteries...if that makes any sense? Anyway I hope you fellow readers enjoy and leave a review down below. Let me know if I need improvement or some fellow feedback. Your thoughts are highly appreciated and tanks for your time. Happy reading!

 _Image made by the amazing MiakodaTheBright(gift for me)_

 _All characters and rights belong to SEGA_

* * *

 **Sweetest of Deserts**

Mobius has had the good life since the long war ended. Mobians can go live their own lives now that Eggman is behind bars. Our heroes have spend this time for their own needs. Taking time to catch up to old friends, much needed vacations, things to cross off their bucket list, and form relationship bonds. Many within the gang have their set partner, wish to have one, or want to be single. Each member having their own set job and establishment in life.

This brings our attention on two particular hedgehogs. A male with fur that's dark as night with clashing blood red strips along his quills. Eyes of a bright ruby that make most females swoon over. A muscular toned body from his missions that his agency sends him on. This is Shadow the Hedgehog. Being top of his class, along side his partners Rouge and Omega-123. When a mission was sent out, Team Dark is the first on the move. Knowing how to handle any weapon and impressive skills in combat. Along with his trusty chaos powers and hover shoes. Keeping a green chaos emerald in his quills for emergency's only, giving his powers a boost. The jewel he uses always reminds him of his mate. The same emerald shines as the colors within her eyes. When on a mission for days, he would stare at the powerful gem, Thinking of his lover. Planted within his mind that she's waiting for him to return and give him all the love and affection that he desires. The passion that they share brings the ebony male great joy.

That brings out his chosen mate, Amy Rose. Who is now of age in her early twenties. Pink fur shines in the sunlight, showering in purity and grace. Quills that reach her waist in slight curls. Emerald eyes of deep emotions of happiness. An hourglass body that most males crave and females envy. Friendly personality with a hint of sass. Her body is covered in a black blouse, black tight skirt that ends at mid thigh, and black heals. She would always dress formal when going to his work. Not her old red dress that's been in storage for years now, she's outgrown that small thing in her late teens. Walking in the big city to her boyfriends work. Carrying a boxed lunch for him. She knew he's been skipping lunch since his return from that mission the other day. Every time he returns home, he would be exhausted. She would help him relax and give him affection. This time she would bring lunch to him. Amy made most of it at her work and the rest this morning. She works at a bakery/cafe alongside her best friend Cream. She owns the building and started her baking career two years ago. She happily took Amy as one of her workers. Their business has been booming ever since. It helps that most of their customers are G.U.N soldiers and famous mobians. Amy doesn't fight anymore but still has her signature piko piko hammer for self defense. Sure she'll help a few mobians here and there but not like the freedom fighters use to do. When Eggman went behind bars, the everlasting war finally closed. Leaving small crime and criminals through out the cities. Of which cops capture without a sweat.

When Shadow discovered the mini cafe, he gave it a shot. Rumors from the human soldiers would always talk greatly about the cafe during their breaks or within HQ. Spreading like wide fire on a wooden building. How delicious their coffee was or the freshly baked goods would melt in their mouths. The ebony male was interested from what the humans and other mobians were saying. He does like coffee but he's not too big on sweet treats. So he went on his next day off to see what makes this place so great. Wearing his signature leather jacket and rides on his motorcycle 'Dark Rider', all thanks to his works payments and upgrades. Entering the cafe and ordering a coffee. What he didn't expect was the pink hedgehog working there. He hasn't touch base with her in some time. Sure when the heroes had their get togethers but that's it. Hearing from Rouge about the others sometimes. She sees them around town every now and again.

Amy didn't expect to meet Shadow at her work. Sure she's had small talk with him on the get togethers every once in a while but not long conversations. Their past lives and interests made it rarely possible to see each other in the distance. They weren't exactly friends then, more like acquaintances. Her being Sonic obsessed and he saving the world alongside his rival or working for G.U.N.

From that day on, he would show up to get his usual coffee and greet the pink female. This became a routine between the two hedgehogs. Sometimes Amy would get to have small talk with him. He would always arrive at the cafe during her work hours. Making sure only she makes his coffee. He would go back on calling her last name to greet her. Shadow was the only mobian except her cousin to call Amy by her last name. She didn't mind it as when her past obsession always called her Ames. He soon found out about the others through Rose and their conversations. Obviously Rouge and Knuckles are together, she would stop talking about that echidna on their missions and HQ. Cream owning this cafe/bakery, Tails adventuring along side Sonic or working on his machines, Knuckles still guarding the master emerald, and so on. He would find out about her obsession with the blue blur has died off. Giving up her dream of being his girlfriend by realizing it'll never happen. Her life has been a steady pace since the war ended.

She asks Shadow about his missions. It boggled the ebonys mind that she would be interested in his line of work. Though he didn't mind telling her. Leaving out the gruesome and unnecessary details. In his eyes, she was too innocent to know the dark parts of the world. Like they say, ignorance is bliss.

Rouge would pester on her partner to get a girlfriend. He would ignore her suggestion or glare at her. Thinking of having a mate isn't worth it. Secretly he didn't want history to repeat itself with Maria and Molly. Being close with someone, they would eventually meet death. That's why he keeps to himself. Though Amy has soften him up and open his eyes up to the good side in life. She's the one who reminds him of his promise. His purpose in life is to keep the planet safe and be happy. Maria's and now Rose's promise to him. He does enjoy her in his presence. She causes him to relax and be at ease in public, of which he's not use too. Rouge eventually catches wind of his changing behavior, she then pesters him to date her. Though seeing Sonic's ex number one fan girl with her partner is an odd thing to imagine but way not give it a try. He'd say it'll never happen or rolls his eyes of how stupid that sounds. Brushing off the idea all together.

It didn't help that Cream was doing the same thing towards Amy. She notice how friendly both her and Shadow have become in the past few weeks. She never suspected that Amy would become close and open up to Shadow. Cream always though that Sonic and her would work out but deep down she knew that'll never happen. Sonic is into adventure and speed to even consider a relationship, especially towards Amy. So she tells her best friend to give Shadow a chance. Amy denies the idea and only views him as a friend. Both in denial of their attraction towards the other.

Both hedgehogs eventually grew a fond for each other as the weeks go by. They both didn't want to ruin their friendship. Both thinking that the other would cringe at the idea. But eventually Amy asks him to hang out one day. It surprised the ebony male, he didn't realize she would make the first move. He agreed to her offer without hesitation. When their schedules matched to a day off, they spend it together. Walking through the city or park and have conversations. Enjoying each others company. Amy would giggle at his jokes and Shadow listens to her talk. The day ends with a happy note. Soon this became common and eventually they soak up the courage to start dating. Cream and Rouge was happy for them as the others had mixed feelings. Neither hedgehogs cared of the negative thoughts from others. They either gave glares or ignore them. Weeks then turn into months, their relationship progress into pure love. They went on many dates and had some much needed alone time together. Working around their jobs and busy schedules to make the relationship happen. Their one year anniversary was coming up in two months. Amy even offered Shadow to move in with her. He happily took the offer. What makes it better is the fact that her house is closer to his work than his apartment. Things got better as time went on.

Amy was thinking about her boyfriend as head quarters came into view. Walking down the sidewalk with a box lunch for him. He enjoys her cooking. She took pride in that and made his meals for him. It was around mid day if not a little later. Sure Amy has done this plenty of times for Shadow but this time is different. Showing a devilish smile to herself. Her hips move side to side along her footing. This pink female has plans other than food for her ebony lover.

Walking in the building to greet some familiar solider faces. She was well known by the agency from her past alliance as a freedom fighter. Also some that go to her work for the delicious coffee and sweets. She meets Rouge in the halls before reaching the elevators. They became good friends around the time she started dating Shadow.

"Hey hon, hows it going?" Rouge greets the female hedgehog with a hug.

"I'm doing well. I'm here to give Shadow his lunch. I was told he's been skipping meals again." Amy said, while showing the boxed lunch to the female bat.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that his face is burred in files and reports. Our boss throws us all of the papers after our recent mission. I was about to do some before Shadow took over. He told me to just leave and end my shift early." Rouge said.

"I feel bad for him." Amy spoke in worry.

"It's okay hon, he's done this for years. It's second nature to him by now. He usually gets them done before nightfall. Their due for our next meeting. Which isn't for another five days." She explains.

"So your leaving early then?" Amy asks.

"Yup, there's a certain red echidna that needs my attention. He's been so mushy lately. I could easily take that emerald from him without much force." Rouse said with a smirk on her face.

Amy giggle at her comment. Knowing how well her relationship is with Knuckles for the past three years. Things will never change between those two. "I'm sure you will Rouge."

"Oh before I forget, invite Cream to our mall trip. There are sales happening that I know will peek her interest." She said.

Amy nods "I'll let her know."

"Thanks hon, I'll catch you later. Oh, you might wanna soften handsome in his office. He's been a bit tense since our last mission." She said while walking out of the building with a smirk on her face.

Amy enters the elevator and push the number of his floor. As the door closes, the smirk on her face gets bigger. She dose plan on helping him relax. With a different method of course.

Reaching his floor and walks down the long halls. This floor is only dedicated to him and his team. Sometimes she would see a few people here and there but not much. The building is made of thick metal. Thick enough to prevent bullets from going through. G.U.N turned their building into an indestructible tank.

Amy arrives at her lovers office. You could hear typing on a keyboard and papers flipping around. He was a work a holic hedgehog, that's for sure. But that's how Shadow is, taking his work very seriously. Knocking on the door three times. All movement inside stops as he response.

"Enter."

Opening the door with her free hand, Amy sees Shadow at his desk. His face was looking at his computer screen, typing away about some report or paper work related. His eyes don't move from the screen. Probably guessing it's of of the other workers in the building. She closes the door. He didn't notice it was her yet. Amy mentally smirk towards her boyfriend as she locks the door. Making sure the sound was quiet as possible. Then Amy spoke out to get his attention.

"Hello love."

Shadow stops typing, in realizing it was his lover. Surprised to see her here at his office. Amy doesn't normally visit him at work. He would prevent her from entering the building because of the many dangers that lurks inside these walls. She rolls her emerald eyes every time. She battled against Eggman and his toys so many times, facing lasers and near death isn't new to her.

Amy walks to his desk, swaying her hips to lure his eyes. Which was successful. He looks at her body up and down to notice the tight and fitting attire. He likes how the color black blends with the bright pink fur. His eyes reads desire for her as she gets closer. She mentally thanks herself for buying this outfit. She knew he likes it when she wears clothes that have his signature color patterns. Amy smile innocently at him. Playing the innocent card to disguise her intentions for her ebony mate.

"Skipping lunch to fill out reports again love?" Amy says while placing his lunch on the desk near him.

"Our commander decides to throw all the reports at us right after the mission." He leans back and swipes his hands through his quills.

"Since you didn't leave to get food, I brought the food to you instead." Amy said.

He chuckles as he spins in his big leather chair "You spoil me too much Rose."

"You love it." Amy said as she kiss his cheek.

With speed he captures her lips with his. A nice and long lip lock till she backs away. A part of himself didn't want the kiss to end. When she walked towards him, he stares hungerly at his girlfriend. She looks sexy in tight clothing, especially black. He likes how the tight fabric shows all of her features. Short enough to see her long and delicious thighs, the blouse covers just the mid of her chest, and her hips, they sway side to side as she walks. His inner animal wanted to take her on his desk right now. His girlfriend is being a sexy little minx and she knows it. When they make love, Shadow would turn on his more wild side. Being gentle but aggressive at the same time. Amy loves it. They've mated a few times and it was sweeter than the last.

"It's your favorite." Amy says as she opens the box.

Revealing some of his favorites from her cooking. Sure he know how to work in the kitchen but she does it much better. It's more delicious and satisfying to eat her home cooked meals. She's such an angel.

Rose picks up a strawberry in the box and feeds it to him. He didn't mind being hand fed from his girlfriend. Before he ate it, she unexpectedly gives him a kiss. His eyes widen and stares at her bold move. As she pulls away, she bit his lower lip and smirks. Then places the strawberry in his mouth. Earning a growl of arousal from him. Sticking her tongue at him in a playful manor.

Picks up the box as she sits on his desk. Crossing one leg over the other, making the skirt rise higher. Giving her lover an eyeful of her long legs. She then feeds him with her fingers. Shadow was getting excited. His beautiful and hot girlfriend was feeding him his favorite lunch, wearing tight clothing that he wanted to rip off her. His inner animal was screaming at him.

 _Taker her now damn you! She needs to be fucked. Fuck her on the desk! Fuck her now!_

Shadow's hands clench the chair's arm rests. His resistance to his urges are holding himself back. Though it was difficult to concentrate when she's sitting like that. Shadow has thought about mating in his office but it was a stupid idea. Plus he didn't want to hear it from his boss. Now it's wasn't so stupid. If he wasn't holding back so much, they would be going at it for a good while.

As she bends down to feed him more, his eyes land at her chest. Her blouse was low enough to get a good eyeful. He also found out that she was wearing a red bra. Seeing some lace on the ends. She was doing this on purpose. Shadow felt himself get hard. In mobian society they made males now wear clothes. Shadow cared little but now it was unbearable. Wearing black pants, a buttoned white shirt, and a tie. His pants become too tight to his now needy erection. It was suffocating him but he painfully ignores it.

Amy notice his reactions to her playful manor. Smirking down at him, seeing the playfulness in her emerald eyes. Shadow wanted to take her now. Before he could, Amy spoke out.

"You okay love? You seem to be panting." She asks as innocently as possible.

 _Fuck her on the desk. The whole building needs to know who she belongs to. Make her beg and scream in bliss!_

Placing the box lunch on the desk next to her. Amy then reaches for his tie. Forcing him to her and kiss him hard. Shadow didn't expect her to be this rough. Its happened once before, when she was in heat. She becomes more aggressive and begs him to fuck her senseless. Which he happily obliged. That was months ago. He's never seen that side of Rose before and damn that was hot. Amy wanted him for days now but holds herself back for the right moment. It didn't help that he was away for days on a G.U.N mission. She craved him in the most dire of needs. She didn't know why her body was acting this way. She called a friend who's knowledge in this type of field. Rouge explains that she was in heat once again, craving her lovers touch. It happens to her as well. It's a common thing in mobian females. It pops more frequently when in a relationship. Since then Amy has made herself look more attractive while Shadow wasn't home. She waited for his return to show how much she loves him. Now's her chance and her body demands his attention.

Shadow was stunned by her actions. His minds runs into the many scenarios that's causing this. His nose was hit with this intoxicating sweet scent. It hits him harder than a punch across the face. His muzzle lights up bright red. His inner self was screaming at him at this point.

 _She's in heat! I wanna hit that hard and long! Fuck her now! Don't you fucking dare leave, I want to bang that delicious snatch!_

Shadow felt his pants hurt because of his now fully hard organ is pressing against the zipper. He was so close of snapping and pounce on her but his lustful lover pushes him back on the chair. He stares at her hungerly in desire. Growling deep in his throat to attract her too him. It works but she wasn't giving in like she normally does. He usually becomes the dominate role when they runt for hours but she seems to take it with ease.

Amy giggles at him. Smirking down at his wild demeanor. She knew he wanted to fuck her and by the size of that bulge, he was itching to jump her. Her lacy panties soak in arousal by the site. But she wanted to be in control this time. Her heat and inner animal demands to put him in his place. Her wild side was appearing and it was thrilled to have control.

Siting on his lap, just over his covered erection. Forcing herself on him. Kissing him long and hard. He moans in her change of pace. Wasting no time, his hands grab her hips. Her peach fingers wrap around his neck and latch onto his quills. Earning another moan from the ebony male. His hands immediately went to work on her body. Lifting up her very tight skirt, allowing her thighs to spread wider. His large hands finds her chest, squeezing the mounds to cause his lover to moan in bliss. The kiss drags longer and neither wanted to end it.

Amy ends the kiss by leaving a trail down his neck. Leaving little nips and butterfly kisses. Her peach fingers disrobe each button on his white shirt. Opening one after the other. She also pulls the tie loose but leaves it around his neck. Showing his muscular upper torso and a sexy six pack to her eyes. The tuff of white clashed with black fur, making it stand out. Her hands would skim his fur. Trace every muscle on his body in a feathery like touch. Causing the ebony lover to grunt and shiver in pleasure. His erection twitches in need, wanting to come out and be inside her.

She then undos his belt and rips it off him. Placing the object on the floor next to them, along with the white shirt. His hands went for her blouse, trying to pull the thing off her. She slaps his hands away. He growls at her, not giving into his desires.

She looks at his now dark ruby eyes with a devilish smirk. "No touchy."

Shadow growls in irritation. He wanted to touch her body. Feel every curve and pleasure her inner sanctum with his large digits. She travels lower on his body, till reaching his pants. Undoing his zipper. Allowing his now seven inch member to spring free. The shier size and thickness was a delicious site to her. She loves how his dick pleases her. Knowing the right angles and spots it hits. She smirks at him, then slides to the floor. Removing herself from his body. Shadow grunts in relief now that his member is free from his pants.

His eyes stare at her face as she plays with him. Lightly stroking it with her hands. Massaging his balls as well. Lightly fondling the pair as if petting a fragile animal. Making sure not to hurt him. Leaning his head back and moans. Amy blows on the head, making him shiver. Getting enough saliva on her tongue and start to give long licks. Lubricating the hard organ before placing it in her mouth. She made sure to not miss a spot on him. Once coated enough, she sucks on the mushroom head. Swirling her tongue on the sensitive flesh. Opening her eyes to see his reaction. His hands squeeze the chair, his teeth clench in bliss. Then she slams hard on his dick. Her lips meet his fur. Burring his entire shaft in her throat. Keeping her teeth far away from the sensitive flesh.

Shadow's eyes shot open and a long moan escapes his lips. His hips shot up as his head leans back. Not expecting her to deep throat him so suddenly. Shadow knew she had a gag reflex because of his massive size. She doesn't flinch by his erection deep in her throat. Slowly pulls back till the head was only in and slams back down to the base. Sucking his flesh when retreating back. His eyes roll back in pure blissful heaven. She has learned a new trick. She repeats this motion for a good while. Shadow was a hard pleaser when it came to sex. He would last longer than most mobians tend to think. He and Amy would be at it for three hours. She would cum numerous of times as he shots out two loads. He can last round after round for extended periods of time.

Shadow instantly loves this. His inner animal was screaming in pleasure.

 _Fuck her mouth is tight! It seems our little flower has learned a new thing or two. The way she's sucking makes me melt in bliss. I'm so tapping that when she's done!_

His eyes watch her work his dick. Coating it good with her tongue and purrs in her throat. The vibrations causes his member to twitch as a shiver runs up his spine. His fingers grip the chair with immense force, it surprised the male that the arm rests aren't broken yet. Their eye lock in a lustful stare. Emerald shine in dominance, as ruby glow in pleasuring bliss. He was so close to cumming. Trying to hold back his load but it was to no avail as her speed increases. Knowing he's about to explode. She knew a trick to make him release easily. Placing her fingers on his nuts as her mouth just covers the tip. Then slams back down hard, causing his dick to enter the deepest parts of her throat. Shadow gave in.

He jolts back and screams his orgasm.

"FUCK!"

She swallows his massive load by the bulks. His cum was large loads and she knew she could get pregnant easily. It takes just one of his loads to over fill her. Thank chaos she uses birth control. His cum shoots down her tight throat as she sucks it dry. Making sure no drop escapes. Her mouth stays on him till he finishes. Sucking him while he cums. Most guys get a kick out of it and Shadow is amongst those in that selection. Once finished she releases his member with a pop sound. He moans in the after glow of the blissful blowjob.

Shadow felt numb as he leans on the chair. Panting hard from the immense blowjob. He never knew Rose could do that and damn it was fantastic. Taking a personal note to do that again in the near future. She releases his now limp organ and stands on her feet. Smirking in victory at her work. Shadow was a puddle of ecstasy. Panting for air into his lungs, sweat coating his ebony fur, and pure bliss was all over his face. Amy personally thanks Rouge for giving her tips. At first she didn't believe her but after trying out her methods, it seems to work wonders.

Shadow tries to speak but it was raspy from panting so hard. "Where in chaos name did you learn that?"

Amy giggles down at her now exhausted lover. "A woman never tells her secrets."

She then kisses him. As they kiss for what seems like forever, it was only ten minutes. In that time span, Shadow regains his strength. His body was now itching to pounce on his mate. Without warning, his hands pulls on her long quills. Causing the pink hedgehog to squeak in surprise. Yanks her head back and attacks her neck. Amy didn't suspect him to recover that fast. Placing kisses and nips on her pink fur. She was a moaning mess above him. Using his canines to mark his female. Shadow was very territorial when it comes to what's his. He wanted to show the world that she was his and his alone.

Her fingers grip his broad shoulders. Amy loves how he shows affection to her. How his kisses drive her wild, those powerful hands lightly touch her body, and his dark soothing voice in her ears. Sonic wouldn't give her this type of affection. Even if he tried, she doubts that'll it be this satisfying. Shadow knew how to please his woman. Making sure she was happy. She wishes luck to whoever has Sonic.

With immense speed, he sends both of them on his desk with a thud. Her back makes contact on the hard surface as he was over her. Files send flying on the floor. He cared little about those reports. His female in dire need has his full attention. Pinning her hands above her head. He watched her squirm under him. Trying to release his hold on her but fails. His strength over power her easily. Hungerly kissing his lover. Using his free hand to undo her blouse. He would rather rip it off her but he won't hear the end of it after words. He's shredded a few of her clothes of which she highly liked. He dealt with her anger for days. Undoing the buttons in seconds. Parting the material to reveal her red lacy bra to his gaze. The sinful color on her body was a hot sight.

Letting her hands go, he shoves the material on the floor. Arching her back to make it easier for him. She was happy knowing that this pair of clothes with survive another day. She's not going out a tenth time get new ones. Shadow has already been scolded enough as is. He went to work on her. Kissing every inch of her body at could be accessed. Her body has filled in the right places along with her age. When they first reunite for years of no contact, he took notice her change in physical appearance. Age has done her very well. She's not large as most woman are, she's enough for him in both physically and mentally.

His hands go around her back to unhook the bra. She lifts herself up to help him. Within seconds it was on the ground. He waste no time and dove right for her bust. Having one in his mouth while the other in his hand. Giving massages and long licks on the mounds. Amy's fingers grip his head. Pushing him into her chest. Her claws would scratch lightly on his scalp and dig through his crimson striped quills. Grabbing any fur she could get her hands on. Her voice would reach higher in pitch with her moans. Shadow knew how to push the right buttons to set her off into a pleasuring mess.

Switch to the other with his mouth and hand. Giving both breasts an equal amount of attention. Once he had enough, he travels down her body. Making sure to leave no place untouched. She didn't allow him to touch her earlier. Now his hands graze every inch of her, along with a path of kisses. Reaching her hips to find obstacles preventing him going further. His hands grip the material and drag it down her long legs. Her heals still manage to stay on through the rough movements. The underwear she wore was sexy. Oh she planned this from the start. Shadow never seen her have this pair of undergarments before. He's loving every bit of it on her body. Her scent hits him with immense force. Taking notice how soaked her panties are. He groaned in anticipation. His now sprung erection is itching to bury itself in her.

 _Fuck her you idiot! Stop wasting time, she needs this dick! Pound her good!_

She wanted him badly. The urges she had for the past few days were torture. Giving herself relief wasn't enough. Shadow easily slips the soaked underwear off her. Discarding it along with his pants and tie. Taking a good look at her sex. It was drenched in arousal. Towering over his female. Both at eye level while holding himself up with his left hand by her head. Smirking down at her. His right hand plays with her lions. Sticking one digit in her was so easy. She was a running waterfall. Pumping the digit in her snatch, she squirms under him. Keeping eye contact on each other. She was moaning faster at his pace. Wiggling his finger in her to hit the right spots.

Amy couldn't take it any more. She wanted him in her now! Using her legs around his waist and pulls him towards her. His hand slips out of her as his member glides on her entrance. They moan out from the friction. Shadow's control snaps. Snarling with his canine showing. Shadow lost all sense of logic. Grabs her hips and pulls her at the edge of the desk. Keeping her legs firmly around his torso. Enters her snatch hard and deep. Shadow groans out as his Rose screams under him. The sudden penetration was too much for her. They normally wear protection but either will have none of it. Amy was in dire need to be fucked raw and she'll go through any lengths to get it. Her inner animal takes full control. It's the reason why that she's in heat. Shadow enjoys the feeling of raw sex. It's way better then using a rubber over his thick erection. Sometimes they'll break because of his massive size or when they're fucking to fast.

 _Pound it hard! Fuck her senseless till she can't walk for days! Everyone needs to hear her scream our name!_

He did just that. Giving no warning to his pink mate. He fucks her hard and makes sure he's deep in her. The desk creaks as things start falling on the floor. Pounding endlessly into her tight walls. It's been weeks since they had a good runt session. He almost forgot how great sex felt. Shadow knew how to please her. When he pulls back just the tip was in, then slams back in. Hitting that spot which unwinds her. His ruby eyes look down at her. Amy's face was covered in ecstasy, a massive color of red over her cheeks, and wild moans escape her open mouth. Her hands claw at his fur or whatever she can get a good grip on. She was so wet. When they connect, slippery smacks fills their ears.

Forty minutes pass as they go at it on his desk. Neither were getting tired. Shadow's hips were starting to sting from the constant thrusting though. The male bypasses it but Amy notice his struggle. She came once during their constant sex act. He fucks through it with ease. She becomes more sensitive after each orgasm. She wanted to help ease his muscles. Stopping his movements of which causes both to whine in irritation. Amy shoves them on his chair and rides him backwards. Doing all the work and he leans back. Blowing air through his nostrils, his head spins in pleasure. He notice how she was having trouble, so he assists her. Using one hand to lift one leg and the other on her hip. Easing the position for him to enter deep into her. Amy throws her head back as she works her hips. Wraps her arm around his neck. His face buries into her neck and shoulder. Leaving kisses and bites on her skin. She could feel him grunt on her fur. The new position was making the hedgehog pair go nuts. Without warning Shadow made her body bounce on his lap harder. He was getting close to his orgasm.

Bouncing on him for a while made her feel powerful. Actually doing the work for once made her feel more dominate. It threw her mind off but her inner animal was loving all of it. Suddenly she felt a pool travel inside her. Another orgasm was about to be unleashed. He notice because her inner walls started to clench his member. Making it difficult to penetrate her. Sure he was close but he was holding himself back. He knew once he came, he'll go again. Sex always drives his inner animal wild with adrenaline. He hasn't felt this much adrenaline rush since his battles with Sonic in the past.

Amy's moans turns into high pitch squeals, alerting Shadow further. Without warning he shoves them back onto his now messy desk. Endlessly pounding her from behind. This position was their favorite after all. He could be in her the deepest in this position and hit the right spots. His inner animal took full control. What eagers him on is the fact was now his moaning of a mess girlfriend was screaming his name. Every time they connect hips, she'll squeal his name. She couldn't hold in her voice any longer. The way he's thrusting, causes her to melt into a blissful puddle. Shadow grips her hips so hard, it could leave little bruises. He did worry at first but she didn't mind having them. It threw the ebony male off but he didn't question it. He was fucking her into a puddle and they were loving every second of it.

A few choice of words would escape his lips. Most common would be either fuck or his lovers name. Amy was too lost in pleasure to notice his vulgar vocabulary or her high pitch voice. She didn't care if she was heard from outside of the door. The feeling of her walls being penetrated was only on her mind. It's been too long since they runt this hard. Her inner animal was enjoying it too much. In fact she was drooling from the immense pleasure. Her eyes roll in the back of her head.

Amy's second orgasm hits hard on Shadow. It was a tsunami all over his dick, it felt fantastic. He couldn't hold back anymore. As her release was happening, Shadow thrusts through it. At a rapid fast pace. She screams her lovers name rapidly as he continues. After a few agonizing thrusts he came hard into her. His ruby eyes dilated due to his inner wild side showing. He clamps his canines hard into his mates neck. The same mark from earlier was now more fresh. She arches her back as his seed fills her. It was too much. Plenty of it seeps out of her entrance and drips down their legs. That didn't stop him from overfilling her. He grabs her head and makes it tilt towards him. Forcing his mouth on hers. Roughly kissing her through his orgasm.

When it finally ended, Shadow fell backwards. Leaning on his chair out of exhaustion. He hasn't cum that hard in along time. This only happens when Amy is in heat. It triggers his inner wild animal, of which he never knew he had. While Amy felt numb and satisfied. Panting so hard that her rib cage was slightly hurting. She hasn't had rough sex with Shadow since she was in heat months ago. Sweet chaos did she miss it. Feeling his load slide down her now shaky legs, she personally thanked herself for getting higher birth control. Sure she wanted to have Shadow's children but not this yearly in their relationship. Also they're not ready to be parents yet.

Her inner animal felt content at the moment. Though once she'll get her strength back, her heat will rise again. Demanding to be pounded endlessly for hours. Amy hated her inner self sometimes. Sure the rough sex was fantastic but the aftermath causes her body to not function properly. Meaning she can't walk for two days straight and having numb legs. She'll be missing work yet again.

The hedgehog pair enjoy their afterglow in blissful silence. Both trying to gain their strengths back as gaining oxygen into their lungs. Shadow then took notice of his surroundings. Most of the reports and papers were on the floor. Scattered everywhere in clumps of white piles. His desk left marks on the floor from their rough session. He knew this would happen and this'll irritate his boss. The buildings material wasn't cheap and easy to make. Ignoring the problem for now. Shadow will deal with it another day. The computer and his lunch still manage to stay on the desk unscathed. Though his female says otherwise.

She hasn't moved since he finished. Seeing his work laid out in front of him. Laying face down in a panting mess, sweat coated her fur, and pink legs lay limb over the edge. His cum still drips from her now overfilled entrance. His ruby eyes watch some travel down her legs then onto the floor. Smirking at his work. He felt pride within himself. Once capable of moving, he puts his clothes back on. His still at work after all. The others within the building wouldn't appreciate his nudity as he exits for the day. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned and tie in hand. Leaning over her form to whisper into her ears.

"Thanks for the lunch love, even the desert was delicious."

His breath touches her sensitive ears. She could feel the vibrations through her quills. Amy was confused. She remembers the food to place into his lunch. None of it was desert related, unless you count the flavored coffee he gets in the mornings. As Amy was distracted in her thoughts, Shadow kiss her neck. Moving her long quills to get better access. Her body forces her to moan while still out of it. Bringing her back to reality to notice his actions. His hands would skim over her body. Using his nails to lightly tickle her.

"How about seconds?" He whispers deeply into her ears.

Her face lit faster than a christmas tree. Her inner animal was itching for another round. Causing her body to go into heat once more. Shadow smirks through his canines. Her scent hits his nose. Demanding his touch and full attention. Amy's ears fold back in full submissive towards the ebony male. Emerald meet ruby in a desire and lustful stare. Seeing his eyes glow a bright crimson. She mews at his dominance over her. Taking that as a yes, Shadow picks up her scattered clothes. He chaos controls them to their bedroom, leaving his messy office as is. Caring little for any worker to see or leaving work rather early. Also leaving the unfinished lunch behind.

Shadow personally thanks Amy for having no neighbors around. Her moans light up the house. If anyone passed by, they assume that theirs more mobians within the building. He made sure she was completely satisfied as he was getting a kick out of the experience. Her heat was over within hours. They fucked till nightfall came. The full moon lights up the entire home through the windows. The hedgehog pair lay on the bed drenched in sweat, exhausted and drained. Bother inner animals were completely satisfied with their bodies performance. Their inner thoughts were faded in the back of their minds in silence, till the nest runt session came. Neither wanted to get up and clean their fur. As they gain air back into their systems, Amy made a mental note to give her boyfriend personal lunches more often.

Shadow smirks as his rose laying on his chest. Wrapping his arms around her form, cuddling her to his body. She falls asleep on him. Both hedgehogs will call out of work the following morning. Earning a well needed rest and relaxation. Shadow finished the reports before Amy came into his office. Before he passed out to a peaceful slumber he thought about how his lunch was delicious but the "desert" was sweeter than any of his flavored coffees.


End file.
